As used herein, the term “safety cabinet” refers to a cabinet used to store flammable liquids. They can rest on a floor, a bench top or be wall mounted.
Because they are used to store flammable liquids, safety cabinets are preferably provided with at least one flame arresting vent through which flammable vapors from stored flammable liquids can be released from the cabinet. A known problem with prior art safety cabinet flame arresting vents is their inability to stop a flame that is outside the cabinet from entering the cabinet's interior through the vent and igniting a flammable mixture in the cabinet. A flame arresting vent (flame arrestor) for a safety cabinet which prevents a flame from propagating into a safety cabinet from outside the cabinet would be an improvement over the prior art.